You Can't Stop Fate
by ChibiLi ll Li Blossom
Summary: Sakura is a princess who's life isn't as exciting as she wants, always filled with parties and endless crowds of men throwing themselves at her feet. Then one day a certain man comes and changes everything...
1. So We Meet

AN: This is my second fic. So please don't flame, because I don't get along very well with flames.  
  
Disclaimer: PLEASE! Don't sue. CLAMP owns CCS, not me and I don't have any money to spare.  
  
1  
  
Symbols:  
  
2 "talking"  
  
3 'thinking'  
  
4 *physically happening*  
  
(AN: Author's mindless babble)  
  
Prologue: Sakura is a princess and has to get married by her 17th birthday.  
  
You Can't Stop Fate  
  
By: Keri (aka Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 1: So we meet…  
  
Princess Sakura let out a yawn. She was at another boring ball, where her dad was trying to find her the perfect husband. Right now she was listening to the prince of some foreign country tell about the time he caught a great white tiger.  
  
'Why can't Otousan just let me get married when I'm ready,' Sakura sighed and excused herself. She quickly made her way to the garden. No one would expect her to be there.  
  
'I've got to get out of here.' Then she thought. 'No I can't leave my own ball.'  
  
Then she heard her dad who happened to be close by say, "I have a feeling your sister is going to find Mr. Right tonight, Touya."  
  
'On the other hand,' she thought, 'I could use some fresh air, but I can't go dressed like this.'  
  
She slipped to her room unnoticed. She took out some peasant clothes, which she bought one day while in the Town Square. It made her look like an ordinary town girl. 'Perfect'  
  
Now she could explore the world outside the palace wall without anybody keeping an eye on her.  
  
Sakura quickly returned to the garden and walked up to the stone wall. ' How am I going to get up there?'  
  
The wall was about twelve feet high. There were no trees near it, either. 'I could try to climb the stones.' Then she hit her head. 'and fall and break my arm and leg and neck.'  
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Sakura turned around and came face to face with a man about her age with unruly chestnut hair and piercing brown eyes. He had a well-built body and Sakura couldn't help but think he was incredibly handsome. From the way he was dressed, it looked as if he was a servant.  
  
When he saw her face he bowed and said, "I'm sorry Princess, I didn't know it was you."  
  
'So much for a disguise.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Uh… you must be mistaken, I'm not the princess." Sakura tried to put on a confused face.  
  
"I've seen you enough to know you are the princess of this castle." then he smirked, "and it's easier to get over this wall if you have someone helping."  
  
Now Sakura truly was confused, "Do I know you?"  
  
Syaoran gave a small laugh, "We've never formally met. I'm Li Syaoran. Now why are you running away from your own party?"  
  
Sakura blushed, "Well, Li, I just needed to have some fresh air. So how do you get over this wall?"  
  
"I don't think you should go into town alone, Princess."  
  
"Call me Sakura."  
  
"Then you can call me Syaoran."  
  
"Well, Syaoran, please help me over the wall." She put on her sad puppy dogface, which no one could resist.  
  
Syaoran thought for a second and said, "Very well."  
  
"Yay!" She gave him a hug, which made him blush the color of a tomato. Princesses weren't allowed to hug peasants, but he couldn't help but hug her back.  
  
"Now put your left foot on my hands and I'll boost you up. You should be able to reach the top."  
  
"How would I get down? It's a twelve foot drop."  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
Sakura was kind of scared. 'Can I trust him?' Then she looked at his face and knew it had to be sincere.  
  
She balanced her foot in his hands and with his shoulder as a support, she safely made it to the top of the wall. 'What now?'  
  
Syaoran jumped up the corners of the wall like he was Jackie Chan (AN: unless you've seen the Jackie Chan Adventures or a Jackie Chan movie, you have no idea what I'm talking about.)  
  
Sakura was amazed that he could do that. 'He's so cute. Wait! He's a servant I can't think that. He's so sexy. Whoa! I didn't just think that.'  
  
"Okay, now I'll jump down and catch you."  
  
"What?! You want me to jump down!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You wanted to stay up here? Don't worry I'll catch you."  
  
Then he jumped down and landed like a cat. Sakura was stunned, 'How can he do that?'  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
Sakura had to admit she was scared. She closed her eyes and jumped off expecting to break all her bones, but that didn't happen. She opened her eyes to find herself in Syaoran's arms. They both blushed and he put her down.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Your coming?"  
  
"Like I said, you can't go wandering around town alone, besides it'll be dark soon and you might get lost."  
  
She smiled at him and asked, "So what's there to see?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been wandering through a small village with many tiny shops and just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"Let's see, there's the market, Town Square, Lake Shing-"  
  
"A lake! Let's go there."  
  
"um…okay."  
  
Sakura grabbed her hand and lead her through the village. He pulled her through a small forest and they soon came to a clearing with no sign of civilization.  
  
All around them were trees and in the clearing was the most beautiful lake that stretched out farther than they could see. By now the sun was setting, making the spot a very romantic place.  
  
Syaoran sat down under a cherry blossom tree and signaled Sakura to sit with him.  
  
Sakura sat down and snuggled close to him. She felt so safe in his arms. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. 'What are you doing! She's a princess! Baka,baka,baka.'  
  
They slowly brought there faces closer, until they met in a long and passionate kiss. Sakura could feel his tongue and hers dancing slowly…  
  
"Princess, Princess. Please wake up." Sakura opened her eyes slowly and found herself in her bed. (AN: Come on, you had to know it was a dream.) "Your father has asked you to get dressed and come down for breakfast, there is someone here to meet you."  
  
"Please don't tell me it's another prince."  
  
"What would you like me to say then?"  
  
Sakura huffed and got out of bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura delicately strode down the stairs. Though, she wished to slide down the banister and scare the suitor away, but she knew Fujitaka would deeply disapprove.  
  
She was wearing a new pink gown with many jewels and frills. The fabric clung to her sides showing her perfect figure. How she hated these dresses, always making men practically throw themselves at her. She'd rather wear a servant's clothing. Then she thought about her dream. 'If only…'  
  
"Ohayou Sakura." Fujitaka greeted.  
  
"Ohayou Oii-chan! Ohayou Oni-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"The Kaijuu finally woke up." Touya teased. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him forgetting there were any guests.  
  
"Very ladylike for a Kaijuu."  
  
"ahem"  
  
They both looked at their father and Sakura finally noticed the other guests. There were five women, four of which were giggling endlessly, and a guy whom she had seen somewhere before.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to the Li heir of the Li Kingdom…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know, this is a short chapter, but if you review I promise to make the next one longer… 


	2. So Much For First Impressions

AN: I haven't seen any of the CCS movies, so I'm not sure if the names of Syaoran's family members are correct. Please tell me if there are any mistakes.  
  
Thank You Little Blossom, delusional_lady, Silver-Cherry, Lizzy, Angelic, sourmuggie, ~*~ blue angel 101 ~*~, Jane, KyteAura, sakuras_best_friend, Loney Tenshi, Ti'ana, Silver Star, brittany, and anyone else who might review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but the plot is mine, well, I think. ~_^  
  
Symbols:  
  
1 "talking"  
  
2 -thinking- ***I changed it from 'thinking' to make it easier to read. Thanks Jane!***  
  
3 *physically happening*  
  
(AN: Author's mindless babble)  
  
You Can't Stop Fate  
  
By: Keri (aka Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 2: So Much For First Impressions…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is Syaoran's Point Of View (before coming to the Kinomoto Kingdom)  
  
  
  
"but Mother-"  
  
"No Xiaolang, you must go. I have just found out that the Kinomoto Kingdom have the Clow cards."  
  
"You can't force me." He stated stubbornly. He knew he was acting childish, but going to a foreign kingdom to marry some snobby princess just wasn't on his to-do list.  
  
"This or your engagement to Meiling is back on." He couldn't believe it. It took him many years to drive his annoying cousin away.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
  
"You may go now, Xiaolang."  
  
He bowed and stalked of furiously. -Just for one day, I want to run my own life.-  
  
On the way to his room he unfortunately ran into his sisters. -How can they be so happy all the time?-  
  
"I can't wait till we meet your future bride, Xiaolang." Feimei said giggling.  
  
"What! Your going!"  
  
"Of course. We have to make sure she's kawaii enough for our Xiao De De. (little brother in Chinese.)." Xiefa teased. It was as if their main purpose in life was to make him miserable.  
  
"So they will have kawaii children." Fuutie finished.  
  
Then they burst into a fit of giggles. -Women.- He thought as he pushed past them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning…  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked out from his window of the carriage. -This is the Kinomoto Kingdom?-  
  
The peasants wandered around the markets looking very happy and cheerful, unlike his kingdom. When he was younger, he wasn't even aloud to go into the garden without the supervision of a knight.  
  
He remembered the endless riots held outside the castle. One of which still stood out in his mind.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
4-year-old Syaoran was standing in front of a window watching in awe as thousands of people stood in front of the gate. They were throwing tomatoes and shouting things Syaoran couldn't understand.  
  
Soon they became more violent and began throwing rocks at the knights standing by the gate. The men became aggravated and shot fireballs into the crowd expecting them to scatter.  
  
Only men with magic became knights. Strong magic.  
  
Ten people were caught in the blasts. He could clearly see the screaming bodies disintegrate, until one of his sister's closed the curtains.  
  
"Xiao De De, don't watch. It will give you nightmares."  
  
But he had seen enough to give him nightmares for years.  
  
~~End Of Flashback~~  
  
"Xiaolang, please try to think before speaking. We have agreed that Princess Sakura has the right to break the engagement at anytime." Yelen spoke sharply.  
  
He nodded. -So her name's Sakura. Well Sakura, let's see how long you'll be able to stand me.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Kinomoto Kingdom…  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"If Sakura doesn't like the idea, then we'll call it off."  
  
"but you know how she hates disappointing you."  
  
"hmm… I know she'll make the right choice, Touya." Fujitaka said. "Nashu, (AN: I making up names, because I have very little understanding of Japanese. Chinese and Japanese are two different things entirely.) please wake Sakura."  
  
"I've heard that Prince Syaoran is cold hearted. I think they just want the Clow Cards from Sakura."  
  
"Nonsense. I'm sure Syaoran is a fine young fellow."  
  
-I doubt it.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've arrived." Said the coachman.  
  
Syaoran looked out at the magnificent castle. He felt a very strong aura radiating from one of the towers. It was pink and soft, yet generated immense power. -Could it be… the card mistress?-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the castle, the Li family was greeted by King Fujitaka and a glaring prince Touya. His glares directed to Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sure your trip was long and tiring. Rika, please get some tea for our guests."  
  
"So where is your daughter, Princess Sakura?" Yelen asked hinting that she wasn't a patient woman.  
  
"Kaijuu's usually sleep until noon." Touya said. Fujitaka sent a warning glance at Touya which made him shut up.  
  
Syaoran wasn't the type to take things lightly. –Kaijuu means monster. Does that mean she's hideous?-  
  
Then he saw an angel glide down the stairway. She had beautiful golden hair that went down to her waist, and the most radiant emerald eyes, not to mention a perfect figure. –I guess not.-  
  
(AN: This is where the two chapters meet.)  
  
"Ohayou Sakura." Fujitaka greeted.  
  
"Ohayou Oii-chan! Ohayou Oni-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"The Kaijuu finally woke up." Touya teased. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Syaoran was surprised by this gesture. It was a sign of disrespect, but Fujitaka didn't seem to care.  
  
"Very ladylike for a Kaijuu."  
  
-I guess that's just a nickname.- he thought.  
  
"ahem" Fujitaka said. "I would like to introduce you to the Li heir of the Li Kingdom…"  
  
Their was a moment of silence before Syaoran realized he was suppose to say something.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Princess Sakura, my name is Li Syaoran. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura froze. –Li Syaoran? He can't be, no, it's just a coincidence.-  
  
But his appearance was identical to the dream.  
  
She curtsied and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Li-kun. Please call me Sakura."  
  
"Then you can call me Syaoran."  
  
-Whoa! Déjà vu.- Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you." She looked at her father. "You know your 17th birthday is in six months and you must be wed before that. You know the consequence if you don't."  
  
She nodded. –Execution.-  
  
The law was first proposed 200 years ago, when a king's daughter refused to marry. So instead of living as a spinster (AN: For those of you who don't know, spinster means unmarried person.) she was executed. That was when women were nothing in society, but a law's still a law.  
  
"Well, I have arranged with Queen Yelen your engagement with Syaoran."  
  
Sakura stood there shocked.  
  
Seeing her reaction, he quickly said, "but you may break it anytime."  
  
When she regained her composure she asked, "When will it be?"  
  
"Three months from now. Prince Syaoran will be staying here until then."  
  
Syaoran cringed. –Only three months to break this engagement.-  
  
Then four very hyper women attacked her.  
  
"She's so kawaii!"  
  
"Perfect for Xiao De De!"  
  
"I bet their children will have green eyes."  
  
*blush* from Sakura.  
  
"And chestnut hair."  
  
"Girls, please, clam down." Yelen said strictly.  
  
After they finally stopped tackling Sakura, Yelen introduced them. "These are my daughters, Fanren, Xiefa, Fuutie, Feimei. They will be staying also to ehh… supervise Xiaolang."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere unknown…  
  
  
  
"The first step was a success, Master. What will you do now?"  
  
"We'll wait and see how it goes from here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back To The Kinomoto Kingdom…  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Fujitaka told Sakura to show them around, since they'd be staying for quite a while.  
  
She sighed and stood up. Then the four sister's declined leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone. (AN: hee… hee…)  
  
  
  
Time Skip…  
  
  
  
After showing him around the castle, they found themselves in the garden.  
  
They didn't have such a good time. Syaoran was cold and mean. Nothing like in Sakura's dream.  
  
Syaoran had to admit, he hadn't been as nice as he could have been. –Maybe there's an easier way to get out of this engagement than being rude-  
  
Sakura sighed and sat under a big cherry blossom tree. She closed her eyes and let the breeze blow her hair. With a shadow hiding half her face and cherry blossoms falling around her, Syaoran thought. –My sisters are right about one thing she is kawaii. Maybe I don't want to break it…-  
  
Syaoran sat down next to her. For a while they sat in silence. Then he said, "Gomen for being cold to you."  
  
She looked surprised, he didn't look like the kind of guy to apologize. "Hoe?"  
  
"I was hoping you would break the engagement."  
  
"You never agreed to this?"  
  
"I didn't even know about it until yesterday. Well, you just found out this morning."  
  
"If you don't want to get married, I'll go and cancel it now."  
  
-Wow, any other princess would have locked me in a closet until the wedding day.-  
  
"But I really wanted this to work." She said a small tear slid down her cheek.  
  
-Kind, beautiful, loving, yet strong. Yup, she's defiantly the card mistress. Maybe this could work after all.-  
  
"I'm willing to try." He whispered into her ear while wiping the tear off her cheek.  
  
It not only shocked Sakura and himself, but it also shocked the giggling girls in the bushes.  
  
"I never knew Xiao De De was romantic."  
  
"I never knew he could smile."  
  
"Do you think it's love at first sight?"  
  
"Like in a fairy tale."  
  
"How about we help them along a little."  
  
"I love playing matchmaker."  
  
The four girls broke into a new fit of giggles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to somewhere unknown…  
  
"Have your time now, card mistress, but the ends not far for you."  
  
Then the shadow crackled a bone chilling laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: The classic villain. Well, that's all for now. Now that I've done my part, do yours and REVIEW. 


	3. Freedom

AN: I'm back! Hehe, I hope you all didn't die waiting for my next chapter. I was lazy.  
  
Disclaimer: *huffs* I don't own CCS, I wish I did, but I don't CLAMP and some other non-important companies do.  
  
You Can't Stop Fate By: Keri (aka Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 3: Freedom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran blushed and quickly took his hand away.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked her eyes twinkling.  
  
He blushed harder and nodded. Then she gave him a big hug, which made them fall into the grass together.  
  
It was hard to see who was more crimson Sakura, Syaoran, or Touya, who had been following them the whole time. (LB: Mou, they sure blush a lot in this story.)  
  
*ahem*  
  
Touya stood in front of them. A glare directed to Syaoran.  
  
"Since you don't know the rules, I won't strangle you this time." Then Touya took out a little book. Syaoran could read the title, Touya's Rulebook.  
  
Sakura buried her head in Syaoran's chest in embarrassment.  
  
Then Touya flipped to a page and read, "Chapter 10, Section 1: No one is allowed to touch, hug, kiss, hold hands, look, or anything else with Kaijuu unless you are her husband." Then he turned the page. "Consequences will harsh."  
  
"Go away, Oni-chan." Sakura said not bringing her head off Syaoran's chest.  
  
"You two just broke the rule."  
  
"He's my fiancé, isn't that good enough for you?"  
  
"Get off him." Touya demanded.  
  
"I can do whatever I want." Then she leaned over and gave Syaoran a peck on the cheek. (LB: It was inappropriate to show affection back then, okay?)  
  
Syaoran could feel his face heat up. He secretly wanted more.  
  
Sakura turned beet red and whispered, "Sorry," into Syaoran's ear.  
  
"Er... that's oo-kkay," Syaoran stuttered to find something to say.  
  
Touya went insane. "I'm gonna kill you, Gaki!"  
  
"Touya! I kissed him. Go away, I don't need your help embarrassing me!"  
  
"Get off him now." Touya shouted cringing.  
  
Syaoran could feel a weak aura coming from him. It hardly showed, but it was there.  
  
Now the two siblings were bickering loudly. Then Sakura whispered something under her breath and sound ceased to come out of Touya's mouth. Syaoran was amazed, then he chuckled. -The silent card.-  
  
"If you leave us alone, I'll undo the spell." Sakura said taunting the insane Touya.  
  
Touya stocked off to the castle. Sakura said something and then they heard, "Stay away from her, Baka!"  
  
They stared at each other for a second. Sakura blushed and quickly rolled off him.  
  
"Does he always do that?" Syaoran asked sitting up.  
  
"He does that to every man that even looks at me, it's very humiliating," Sakura sighed sadly, "but of course not many gentlemen have enough courage to come to the castle."  
  
"You don't leave very often, do you?"  
  
"I haven't crossed these walls since my mother was killed by assassins." LB: Syaoran is like two years older than Sakura. ^.^)  
  
Syaoran remained quiet. Then he said, "How about we sneak out after lunch. When they notice we're gone, it'll be too late."  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled. "Really?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and nodded. Seeing her gave him this weird feeling, like something warm inside. This was a new feeling for him. Just seeing her made him want to smile, but he was trained never to show emotion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud rap on Sakura's door snapped her out of her daydreaming. She opened it and came face-to-face with Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, hi, Syaoran." Sakura said having second thoughts.  
  
"Come on, it's now or never," he said holding up some clothes.  
  
Sakura took it from him, touching fingers for a second. She felt a little tingle of sensation. Syaoran looked out into the hall and then stepped in and locked her door.  
  
Sakura went into her bathroom. Then it struck her, she had never undressed herself before.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, "Uh, Syaoran, could you um. help me."  
  
He emerged at the doorway, "Do you need help getting undressed?"  
  
She turned her head away and nodded, "Maybe we should just forget it."  
  
"Nonsense." He walked up behind her, "I promise to turn around."  
  
A blush stained her cheeks. Syaoran began unbuttoning the many buttons on the back of her dress. The lace and fabric made it almost impossible. Then he helped her out of it.  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh. Her corset was arranged in confusing knots. (LB: Can you imagine that?)  
  
"Oh I don't mind." Syaoran said, blushing. (LB: You big pervert! -.-')  
  
He pulled her closer to him, so he could see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two servants walked out to the gates. One wore a dark green cloak while the other wore a brown one. They passed the shiny silver gates unnoticed or maybe no one cared.  
  
When they couldn't see the palace anymore, the one in green took off her cloak. Her bright green eyes contrasted with the faded green cloak. She squealed lightly.  
  
"Shh. Sakura, there are still people watching us. When you get into town you can jump around." The boy still disguised in his cloak said.  
  
Sakura nodded and started walking all prim and proper, but her smile gave her away.  
  
"Don't do that." He said. She looked so funny.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun, Syaoran," she made a face at him. It was a cross between a dog and a rodent. He couldn't repress a small smile.  
  
"I bet you could laugh if you wanted to." Sakura said, noticing how he tried to stifle a grin.  
  
"Nope, I'm an empty shell." Syaoran answered.  
  
She frowned at that comment. She clung onto his arm and said, "Well, I'm going to have to change that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they neared the village, Syaoran got an uneasy feeling. It wasn't something he hadn't felt before, so he let it go.  
  
Sakura didn't seem to notice it at all. She scampered from one stand to another. She would pick up an object, awe at it, then run to see a different one. Syaoran had a hard time keeping up with her.  
  
Then something caught his eyes. It was a beautiful jade necklace. The design was of a fragile flower. In the center was a precious emerald.  
  
Syaoran wrapped a hand tenderly around it, "Excuse me, sir. Can I get this?"  
  
Sakura watched the jewelry suspiciously...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LB: And the plot thickens... 


End file.
